He's afraid of razors
by BillySage
Summary: TRADUCTION. 'Tweek, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu ne t'es pas rasé'


He's afraid of razors 

auteur : teaselmeringue

.

Craig conduisait dans les embouteillages de cinq heures du soir, il faisait des doigts tout ceux qui tentaient de lui couper la route ou tout ceux qui téléphonaient. Pour Craig, si quelqu'un voulait conduire, ce quelqu'un ferait mieux de ne pas être un sale con. Et pour Craig, tout le monde sur l'autoroute manquait sérieusement de cellules grises!

En attendant que le trafic redevienne normal, il s'alluma une cigarette et baissa la vite pour laisser sortir la fumée. Il se massa la nuque de la main droite, il se demandait quand est-ce qu'il pourrait enfin recommencer à avancer. Sa journée de travail avait été un désastre aboslu. Il avait du s'occuper d'abrutis ainsi que de clients malpolis et son boss n'était qu'un inculte en matière de création de logiciels. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il devait téléphoner aux clients alors que son chef savait très bien qu'il détestait parler aux gens. Il était persuadé qu'on lui avait tendu un piège et que tout ça était une conspiration contre lui. Il détestait travailler là-bas, mais dans cette économie, il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres putains de choix.

Les jours raccourcissaient et son lieu de travail était à au moins une heure de voiture de son domicile. Le temps qu'il rejoigne le village, le ciel s'assombrissait. Au lieu de rentrer à sa résidence, il parcourut les dix kilomètres en direction du sud qui le séparaient d'un autre immeuble. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il voulait voir Tweek plus que tout. Il s'aperçut qu'il roulait à soixante-dix kilomètres/heure pour arriver plus vite. Il gara la voiture, en sortit et écrasa ce qu'il restait de sa cigarette sous sa botte.

Le froid de novembre avait envahi South Park et y avait déposé une fine couche de neige et de givre. Craig verrouilla sa _Saturn_ avant de se diriger ver l'immeuble. Il fit un doigt ce vent qui osait menacer de transir de froid ses pieds de jeune homme de vingt huit ans. Il marmonna à voix basse tandis qu'il pénétrait à l'intérieur, il regrettait que son vieux chulo ne soit plus à sa taille.

Alors qu'il montait les escaliers en courant, il fit attention à ne pas trébucher. Il n'avait pas vu Tweek ces derniers jours à cause de leurs horaires de travail décalés. Ils gardaient contact par téléphone mais pour Craig, ce n'était pas suffisant. Il se rendait compte qu'en tant qu'adultes, il leur était impossible de passer tout leur temps ensemble, même s'il en avait très envie. Parfois, il se disait qu'il aimerait bien résilier son bail pour emménager avec Tweek afin de le voir plus souvent. Mais ils avaient décidé qu'ils ne le feraient pas tant qu'ils ne se seraient pas tous les deux habitués à cette perspective. Tweek, avec tous ses médicaments, sa thérapie et sa méditation, était toujours extrêmement terrifié par tout et n'importe quoi. Et cela incluait le fait de s'installer avec Craig.

Craig était prêt à se montrer patient et à attendre que Tweek ne soit plus du tout effrayé à l'idée d'emménager avec lui. Il l'aimait à ce point. Il frappa à la porte de l'appartement de Tweek et attendit d'entendre le bruit des pas de Tweek se précipitant pour voir qui c'était. Tweek ouvrit la porte après s'être assuré que la personne qui se trouvait derrière n'était pas un psychopathe brandissant une hache.

Craig entra, échappant ainsi au froid, l'odeur du café le frappa. L'appartement de Tweek était toujours plus chaud que le sien. Pour Craig, Tweek répandait de la chaleur tout autour de lui. Craig retira son manteau et l'accrocha à un portant. Il se retourna et vit Tweek qui se dépêchait de verrouiller les sept serrures de la porte. En dépit de sa consommation de caféine, Tweek était étonnamment plus grand que lui, bien que l'égo de Craig était persuadé que les longs cheveux désordonnés étaient une grosse part de la raison de son avantage en taille.

Il attendait debout dans le salon que Tweek ait finit de vérifier que la porte était bien fermée. Le blond se retourna vers Craig.

_**Ngh, salut**.

Craig ouvrit ses bras :

_**Salut. Viens là**.

Tweek tremblota encore une fois avant de s'avancer jusqu'à Craig et de le laisser l'étreindre. Tweek adorait l'odeur de Craig, un mélange de cigarette et de quelqu'un chose d'autre impossible à nommer. Quelque chose de complètement inconnu, un parfum qui ne pouvait être décrit que par un seul mot : Craig. Craig sentit les bras de Tweek l'entourer puis le serrer à son tour, si fort qu'on aurait dit qu'il ne voulait plus le laisser partir, comme si Craig lui avait manqué autant qu'il avait manqué à Craig. Le brun vînt embrasser la ligne de la mâchoire de Tweek, quand ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas

De la barbe. Depuis toutes ces années qu'il le connaissait, Craig n'avait jamais vu Tweek avec de la barbe, mais c'était parce qu'il pensait que Tweek n'avait pas développé de pilosité faciale. Il regarda les petits poils blonds foncés le long du cou et de la mâchoire de Tweek. En tant qu'homme qui se rasait régulièrement, Craig voulait savoir pourquoi son petit ami avait passé autant de temps sans se raser.

Il se recula légèrement pour observer le visage de Tweek. Il examinait la moustache au dessus de ses lèvres et le reste des poils qui avaient poussé sur son visage. La ligne de la mâchoire de Tweek était plus longue que la sienne et c'est pourquoi le visage de Tweek était suffisamment poilu pour que Craig le remarque. Tweek se sentit de plus en plus mal, tandis que Craig continuait de le fixer en fronçant sévèrement les sourcils. Craig et Tweek étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre et alors que se sentiment d'inconfort grandissait, Craig resserrait sa prise de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper

_**Pourquoi tu t'es pas rasé**? Demanda Craig

Tweek tentait de se dérober, de se dégager de l'emprise de Craig. Sa main droite était sur le bras du brun et il essayait de s'en servir pour le repousser mais sans succès. Il serra les dents en signe de frustration et il ne pouvait pas répondre intelligemment à la question de Craig. La seule chose qu'il put faire fut de pousser un drôle de gémissement.

Une sorte de _Heummm_. Ça ne plut pas à Craig qui ne laisserait pas Tweek s'en sortir comme ça.

_**Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas rasé, Tweek? Pourquoi tu as laissé ta barbe pousser autant?**

Tweek ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Craig l'interrompit :

_**Euh, je...**

_**Tu sais à quel point c'est pas hygiénique de ne pas se raser?!**

_**Hum.**

_**Laisser tes poils pousser comme ça, c'est pas propre. Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas rasé? C'est simplement pas hygiénique de les laisser pousser. Il arrive un moment où tu dois les raser et plus tu attends, plus ça empire!**

_**Je.**..

_**Je veux dire, réfléchis deux minutes. La barbe est probablement un nid à microbe, avec les germes qui peuvent résider des ces moustaches**

**_Craig-**

**_Et en plus ça gratte tellement! Comment peux-tu supporter d'avoir une telle barbe?**

**_CRAIG!**

**_QUOI?**

_**Je... ngh! Je me suis pas rasé parce qu'il y a quelques jours mon rasoir s'est cassé. Et j'ai essayé d'utiliser le jetable, tu sais, celui avec une seule lame? Mais mon Dieu, ceux-là sont tellement dangereux! C'est bizarre non? Le rasoir une lame est plus dangereux à utiliser que celui à cinq! Je ne peux pas utiliser celui à une lame! Je ne veux pas me couper! Doux Jésus je déteste saigner! Ensuite, j'ai essayé de trouver un rasoir avec cinq lames, comme celui que j'avais avant, mais bon sang ils sont tellement chers! Ahhhhh! Alors je me suis dit que je pourrais attendre d'avoir reçu ma paye pour en acheter. Puis j'ai été absorbé par mon travail et j'ai complètement oublié! Je veux dire, je veux me raser mais j'ai peur des rasoirs! J'ai peur de me couper sans le faire exprès! Se raser c'est beaucoup trop de pression**!

Tandis qu'il écoutait les explications de Tweek, Craig se sentit transporté, pas par ce que Tweek disait, mais par la façon qu'il le disait : rapidement, passionnément, sans buter sur les mots. Tweek était un vrai petit soleil, purement et simplement. Il était chaleureux, énergique, et Craig avait vraiment besoin de lui. Craig attrapa le menton de Tweek entre ses doigts. Tweek et Craig soutinrent le regard de l'autre et l'atmosphère devînt plus chaude.

_**Tweek**. Dit Craig.

_**Ah! Oui**? Répondit Tweek.

Craig n'ajouta rien, il embrasse simplement Tweek sur la bouche. Tweek lui rendit son baiser, doucement et passionnément. Ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, deux hommes adultes dans ce petit appartement, leur langues exploraient la bouche de l'autre. Quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur respiration, Craig dit :

_**Oublie cette histoire de barbe, on peut s'en occuper plus tard. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis des jours, et il y a des choses bien plus importantes, là, tout de suite, comme toi et moi.**

Il acheva sa phrase en suçotant le cou de Tweek. Le blond dans ses bras lâcha un soupir de plaisir. Les main se glissèrent sous le t-shirt et caressèrent le dos de l'autre. Tweek embrassa la mâchoire, impeccablement rasée de Craig, remontant jusqu'à son oreille pour lui chuchoter :

_**Allons dans la chambre.**

Et c'est là que Craig et Tweek demeurèrent pour le reste de la nuit, rattrapant le temps perdu durant tous ces jours passés loin l'un de l'autre.

_**End**_

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>revue et corrigée le 1203/2015_**

* * *

><p>Je désapprouve absolument ce que dis Craig : les hommes avec de la barbe, c'est la vie \o**_  
><em>**


End file.
